


An Effort to learn

by PastelPenguins



Series: Good Omens Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 3004 BC, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Body Worship, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Experienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Gentle Kissing, Good Omens Kink Meme, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), Loss of Virginity, Mesopotamia, Nervous Crowley (Good Omens), Noah's Ark, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Strength Kink, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Virgin Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPenguins/pseuds/PastelPenguins
Summary: “Crawly please don’t patronize the humans, Noah’s granddaughter was quite partial to those beasts.” Aziraphale sighed and Crawly blinked in confusion.“I don’t understand, they still have one of the unicorn’s left if there aren't more inside. Why are you acting as if she’ll never get to see another one again?” Crawly looked as if everyone was overreacting.In which, Crawly has no idea what sex is and Aziraphale teaches them. In a very hands-on sort of way.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Kink Meme Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527368
Comments: 29
Kudos: 318
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Aziraphale/Crowley - virgin!Crowley, experienced!Aziraphale
> 
> So let's say angels don't really see sex as a big deal. They're beings of love, so they're all about it. 
> 
> It's at the time of the Great Flood when Aziraphale realizes - his new demon friend is UTTERLY CLUELESS about sex. He doesn't even know where baby unicorns come from! 
> 
> So he... teaches him. In a very hands-on sort of way. 
> 
> Totally consensual, but I really want Crowley to be kinda nervous about it and definitely want toppy Aziraphale!
> 
> https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html?thread=634216#cmt634216
> 
> I want to thank my Beta Rhiannabear for catching any mistakes in this!

**3004 BC, Mesopotamia**

Thunder rumbled throughout the sky and all around Noah’s Ark, though the rain hadn’t fallen yet. Two by two, animals were herded up to the ramp Into the safety and shelter of the Ark. A large crowd has gathered to watch the animals excitedly. 

Mothers with their babies gossiped and laughed as their husbands discussed the Ark and whatever business concerned them at the moment. As time went on, children laughed and pointed at the more strange animals, and once that got boring they made up games to pass the time. Aziraphale began to wring his hands nervously, as he watches what was happening from the sidelines. 

As the sky darkened and the threat of rain began to grow, he started to look more and more uncomfortable and shifty, as if he didn’t want to be there. Crawly, who had been tempting random humans within the crowd finally noticed the angel and sidled up next to him.

“Hello, Aziraphale.” Crowley, who was still going by Crawly at this time, greeted him.

“Crawly.” He greeted back with a nod, not tearing his eyes away from the Ark.

“So. Giving the mortals the flaming sword. How did that work out for you?”

“The Almighty has never actually mentioned it again.”  
  
“Probably a good thing.” Crawly said distractedly as they looked at the Ark with curiosity.

“What’s all this about? Build a big boat and fill it with a travelling zoo?” They ask and continued looking around curiously, as if they hadn’t been paying much attention before. Their question caused Aziraphale to swallow, it had been bothering him for a while now. He shouldn’t tell, but . . . 

“I probably shouldn’t be telling you. What with you being a demon and all that.” Aziraphale laughed nervously before lowering his voice so the Humans wouldn’t panic over accidentally overhearing the truth. 

“But. . . from what I hear, God’s a bit tetchy. Wiping out the human race. Big storm.” Aziraphale’s smile fell from his face towards the end, leaving a grimace. It bothered him even more now that he said it out loud, and the shocked look on the demon's face wasn’t helping any.

“All of them?” Crawly asked in astonishment, eyes just slightly too wide as if expecting the angel to be joking in such a crude manner. 

“Just the locals.” He tried to sound reassuring, though he wasn’t sure why, seeing as it was a demon he was speaking with.

“I don’t believe the Almighty’s upset with the Chinese. Or the Native Americans. Or the Australians.” Ok, even he knew that was a terrible defense towards what was about to happen, but what could be done? He had his orders and there wasn’t time to build another Ark for the rest of the humans. 

“Yet.” Aziraphale winced at that, it was said with such disdain that he couldn’t help it. He really didn’t like that the demon seemed so shocked by this. Surely they should have been happy, though perhaps the fact the Nephilim would be completely wiped out was what had them reacting this way. 

Afterall, the chaos those creatures spread must have been enjoyable for the demons. They were the newest Fallen’s children after-all, perhaps even a few were Crawly’s? He shouldn’t have felt so bad at that thought as he did. The Nephilim were awful monstrous things, yes a few he had come across seemed to be kind, but overall they were abominations. Even though Crawly seemed to be one of the good Fallen, the demon couldn’t actually care about them could he? Surely that horror wasn’t from fear for a child of their own?

“And God’s not actually going to wipe out ALL the locals.” Aziraphale attempted to lighten the situation and motioned towards the Ark. Crawly just gave him a look that wasn’t impressed, but was also curious.

“I mean, there’s Noah up there, his family, his sons, their wives, they’ll all be fine.” 

“But they’re drowning everybody else?” Crawly still sounded like this was something he wasn’t happy about. Aziraphale nodded to confirm that what the demon had said was true. Children laughed as they passed by, chasing after a couple of large animals and Crawly’s head snapped toward that laughter faster than he would have thought the corporation able to do. They gasped in horror as the information Aziraphale provided sunk in.

“Not the kids? You can’t kill kids.” Aziraphale nodded again, Crawly sounded so much more upset over that fact than they should have. Perhaps the demon really did have some children of their own? Why else would they be here anyway? 

Sure temptations were their job, but Hell wouldn’t have sent an agent just for them to discorporate during it would they? The entrances to Heaven and Hell were nowhere near this part of the continent and the rain would weigh down anyone’s wings before making it out of the coming storm.

“That’s more the kind of thing that you’d expect my lot to do.”

“I didn’t get any say. But God’s promised this will be the last time. Oh, and when it’s done, the Almighty’s going to put up a new thing called a rainbow, as a promise not to drown everyone again.”

“How kind.” Crawly wasn’t looking at him anymore, but the sarcasm was easy to hear.

“You can’t judge the Almighty, Crawly. God’s plans are . . .”

“Are you going to say ‘ineffable’?”

“Possibly.” They stopped talking and just watched the animals going past until a boom of distant thunder startled the animals. 

“Oy! Shem! That unicorn’s going to make a run for it if . . . “ Crawly shouted as they noticed the creature rear up in fear. When it got away from the human handling it, they trailed off and watched it get to far to catch again. 

“Oh, too late.” Crawly said wincing as they felt the first raindrops begin to fall and tried to shout something that sounded encouraging when the humans looked dejected.

“Well, you’ve still got one of them.” Though it was meant to make them feel better, Crawly was surprised to see it didn’t help. Even one of the onlookers glared as if it had just been something they said to taunt them. 

“Crawly please don’t patronize the humans, Noah’s granddaughter was quite partial to those beasts.” Aziraphale sighed and Crawly blinked in confusion.

“I don’t understand, they still have one of the unicorn’s left if there aren't more inside. Why are you acting as if she’ll never get to see another one again?” Crawly looked as if everyone was overreacting. 

“Well I should hope not, but you know how unicorns are indigenous to these parts.” Aziraphale sighed as Noah’s sons looked to be arguing about the unicorn. Perhaps Hell did send Crawly to cause more trouble after all. Though he should just be thankful the demon wasn’t trying to cause a riot with a mass temptation, or whatever they call their process for mass soul corruption.

“Well due to the flooding, I’m afraid that unless the almighty placed a few of them elsewhere that have yet to be discovered, than that is exactly what will happen in a few years. Poor dear will be absolutely devastated when she finds out what happened.” Crawly was still giving him that look that said he wasn’t making any sense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to Rhiannabear, for being my beta in this!!

Aziraphale didn’t have time to ask what was so confusing about the Unicorn fiasco, because the rain was getting heavier. Not enough to be considered abnormal at first, most likely the Almighty’s way to keep panic from happening. But he could feel the threat of heavy pouring getting closer and closer to catastrophic as the minutes ticked by. 

Feeling even more uneasy at this, the oncoming threat made him itch, the basic instinct to fly as fast and far away as possible grew. Aziraphale started watching the Ark closer and didn’t notice the way Crawly balled their fists at their sides, or how they frowned at the humans who decided to head back to their homes. 

He was just too preoccupied with making sure none of them tried to use the Ark for temporary relief, on top of trying to make sure no more of the animals tried to make a run for it. Losing a very unique creature was one thing, and most likely some reprimand would come from it later, but losing another one? He shuddered just thinking about the consequences to come from that.

Which is why he was so startled by the long sigh Crawly made beside him, and almost didn’t remember to keep his wings hidden as the subconscious need to shelter another almost took over. Memories long past making his wings itch to be freed and muscles aching as moisture and body heat threatened his muscle memory.

‘That's right!’, Aziraphale thought, ‘They didn’t like rain did they?’ He recalled the last time the both of them met. Crawly was worried the rain was holy, and it took some convincing for them to believe otherwise. 

Well perhaps they finally believed him, seeing as Crawly didn’t look panicked over the drops hitting them, but getting soaked was still unpleasant enough in his opinion, especially if the clothing would remain as such for the next few days without reprieve.

Gnawing the inside of his cheek, Aziraphale wasn’t sure if he would regret it or not, but he couldn’t just leave Crawly to get soaked and crash into the floodwater if they tried to fly to one of the entrances to Hell. Drowning was unpleasant enough, but falling from the height they flew at would be even worse when meeting the surface of such floodwaters.

Turning to look at the demon, he could see the way they stared after the humans instead of trying to shield themself from the onslaught of rain. Aziraphale didn’t know why he was entertaining the thought of offering safety to a demon who would still live whether or not they drowned. 

Why he didn’t feel guilty over this, nor why the thought of saving them over humans didn’t feel as wrong as it should have. But, he knew deep down he would regret not trying to at least give them the offer.

If anything, he would be able to explain Crawly’s presence on the Ark to Gabriel much easier than the presence of any humans he might have wanted to save.

* * *

It isn’t until Aziraphale has finally finished helping Noah’s family feed and water all the animals that evening that he shows back up to his designated room aboard the ark. Two empty cups and a bottle of some purplish alcoholic drink in his hands that he had the forethought to have stashed with the rations early on.

Crawly lounged on a chair tipped so far back it should have fallen over had they not willed it to do otherwise, and seemed to perk up just a bit when their eyes fell on the bottle. They tipped forward, chair landing with a thud and placed an elbow on the table. Slumping forward they leaned a cheek against their fist to wait for Aziraphale to join them.

“Can’t imagine upstairs would be happy to hear you miracled that up, Angel.” Crawly poked a fingernail into the stopper as they tipped it towards themselves with their free hand. Aziraphale huffed before he pulled the bottle away to fill both cups.

“I’ll have you know that I brought it on board before hand.” He pushed a cup towards Crawly once filled and then took a sip from his own.

“Like that’s any better, finding a loophole around a frowned upon pastime is our lot’s kinda thing. Dont’cha think?” Crawly teased and took a big swallow of it, humming in approval over the taste. Aziraphale only rolled his eyes at their antics and took another sip.

  
After about an hour and half a bottle later the two of them were reminiscing over what they had both been up to since the last time they met. When finally Crawly started laughing uncontrollably over Aziraphale’s idea they had children.

“So you’re telling me you didn’t have any part in this Nephilim business? Not one single child with a human at all?” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and Crawly wiped their eyes at the serious look on his face. 

“Angel, I’m telling you that was all your lot. I’m not that good a tempter to make humans willingly choose to have one of those beasts.” They broke out laughing again, almost spilling their cups contents in their lap.

“S’ides, demons don’t have imaginations, or at least not good enough ones to make a child that ages ‘n all with that weird mortal life stuff.” They grinned at the confused look Aziraphale was giving them. What did imagination have to do with anything? Aziraphale blinked before slurring out that exact question. At the confused look Crawly gave them he sobered up just a bit.

“Well? Out with it Crawly, I know your lot introduced some pretty strange ideas towards,” He gestured vaguely and waved a hand, trying to convey what he was talking about. He blushed at the memory of two teenage loves that thought they were alone the one night he had the displeasure of walking past, while in search of demonic activity. 

“But surely you don’t expect me to believe that you think that’s how they were conceived. I won’t judge you for having known mortals since obviously my side has done that as well.” At the slow blink he received, Aziraphale’s brows knit close as he tried to back track over what he said. No, he did in fact word everything correctly so what was still so confusing for them? 

‘...oh, Oh!’ Aziraphale’s eyes widened in understanding and he perked up as if hearing an extremely juicy bit of gossip. Did Crawly perhaps not know what intercourse was? Oh dear, he was entirely too drunk for this conversation if so. 

Taking a deep breath, he began the process of sobering up and would have laughed at the indignant look Crawly gave him had a blush not spread across his face in embarrassment. Oh he was so crude wasn’t he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, I have having a lot of trouble with how to end it. I was originally going to include more, but I just couldn't get everything to connect right without there being a weird gap of time between the whole explaining what sex is and getting down to the sex. So strap in, because next chapter will be the start of what we all know you all came here to read.
> 
> Thank you to Rhiannabear, and the lovely people on the Kink Meme Discord for being my Betas for this chapter!

“What the hell Angel? Why’d you sober up, I thought we were having a good time.” Crawly pouted and narrowed their eyes at the same time. Aziraphale knew it was supposed to look menacing and angry, but he couldn’t help but find it cute.

“Really now, Crawly, just because I decided to sober myself doesn’t mean I’m not having a good time.” He huffed, rolling his eyes, but couldn’t stop the blush that rose to his cheeks and averted his eyes in embarrassment. 

How could he look at the demon now that he said all those things around him? They didn’t even understand what the conversation was about, and surely would find him much to crass to stay in the room with. Perhaps they would even be offended that he thought they weren't a virgin as well. Were the ideas of virginal purity the same for demons? 

He did accuse them of enjoying debauchery, after all, and Crawly always seemed to take offense towards anything that was due to the Fall. So surely assuming such a thing would be offensive. 

Oh dear, this whole thing was a terrible mistake! How was he going to rectify this without causing irreparable damage to their friendship? 

“Well coulda fooled me angel, we were having fun and now you can’t even look at me.” Crawly frowned and bit their lip, Aziraphale could see the wheels turning in their head and sighed. They looked so vulnerable and it made him feel guilty that he caused it.

“Did I say something wrong?” Crawly quietly asked while looking down at the table, absently stirring the rest of their alcohol with a finger. 

“No...no, Crawly, you didn’t say anything wrong. It seems there was a misunderstanding that I didn’t recognize until just now. You didn’t do anything wrong, dear.” Crawly looked up and frowned before snorting a drunken giggle.

“Well can’t ‘ave that. Demons doing the right thing while Angels do the wrong one.” He pinched his nose as Crawly giggled a few more times. Right, they were still drunk, in fact they were too drunk to have this conversation as well. 

“Crawly, I’m being serious. I think you should sober up as well. It will make this conversation much easier to have.” He sighed, perhaps it wouldn’t but at least they both will be lucid enough for it. He waited patiently for Crawly to realize he was being serious and after a few owlish blinks from the serpent, Aziraphale was pleased to see the bottle full again.

“Ugh, I hate sobering up like that. Always leaves a taste in my mouth.” Crawly scrunched up their nose up while smaking and licking their lips. They stuck their tongue out a few times as well and paused when they noticed him watching.

“Wut? Something on my face?” They questioned, sounding confused but also defensive. Puzzled and embarrassed over the tone they used, Aziraphale blushed and looked away.

“Sorry, I um…I just...” what was he supposed to say? That he thought they were being delightfully adorable, or that he was beginning to see them as cute now that he realized how innocent they actually were? Oh heavens no, he’d definitely get yelled at for saying that, and he’d probably get discorporated as well.

Maybe he should play dumb, but how dumb? Wait?! How long was he staring at Crawly? Aziraphale blinked and turned to look at them again and swallowed when he noticed Crawly slightly bearing his fangs.

Oh dear, he probably shouldn’t have sobered up after all, he was starting to overthink this and the staring was angering them.

“You just what!?” Crawly glared and slammed their hands down on the table before leaning towards him. Their eyes narrowed and they sunk their claws into the table, waiting for a response.

“I didn’t mean to stare, Crawly, as I said. I’ve just realised some things and it’s a bit difficult to...ah...um, get my thoughts together the longer I try.” He tried to explain, and it was the truth after all. Gnawing his bottom lip, Aziraphale wasn’t sure what else to say to placate Crawly but breathed a sigh of relief when they finally sat back down.

“Fine! But you better explain angel, I don’t enjoy being toyed with. There’s clearly something you find funny and I’m not laughing over it.” They folded their arms and he took a deep breath, a blush forming on his cheeks. Well, might as well get this over with, at this point he couldn’t possibly embarrass himself any further. 

“Well, Crawly...the er, issue is…” He began and fidgeted with his sleeves as Crawly stared expectantly.

“You’re virginal!” Aziraphale finally squeaked, face going red and Crawly blinked. 

“Er...what exactly is the issue here? If that’s a new term for demon, well I could have sworn you knew I already was one from the start.” 

“See, that’s precisely what I’m talking about, Crawly, everything about you is very chaste! I had never realized it before but even when it sounds like you’re just using euphemisms, you aren’t. I just, well I just feel like I’ve been rather inappropriate all this time.” Aziraphale rambled and began to pace back and forth, arms waving wildly in front of him. Crawly frowned, their eyebrows knitting together as they tried to puzzle through everything being said. Nervously they stood up and walked close enough to Aziraphale to grab his wrists and stop him. 

“Well, we are trapped here for some time. Why don’t you try and explain it all to me. I mean the parts I don’t understand.” Crawly slowly let go and went to sit on the bed, patting the spot beside them with a coy smile. Aziraphale stepped back, blushing deep enough that his face was almost glowing. Crawly frowned and moved their hand to their lap, but perked up a bit when Aziraphale dragged a chair over to sit across from them.

“Alright, well I guess there's some things that I need to put into context for you.” Aziraphale starts, pauses for a moment, and then sighs before continuing. 


	4. First Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, we are finally getting to the actual point of the prompt now. So I would like to thank my betas and the wonderful people of the Ineffable Kink discord for also helping beta this chapter.
> 
> Also I was given the idea to have Aziraphale model the configurations by one of the people who beta'd this chapter. So you can thank them for having me add that small tidbit instead of leaving it a vague, "...and that was the moment their eyes had widened and they let out a little gasp. Leading to where they were now."

By the time Aziraphale had gotten to the part about penetration, Crawly was red faced and their back was pressed as close to the wall as possible. Their eyes were huge and staring back at him in what seemed like disgusted horror, but underneath, Aziraphale could see some interest breaking through.

Crawly was truly curious, if that hidden interest was anything to go by. Though as soon as he had said, “When one participates in sexual activity, there are er...many configurations. The most popular is a penis entering a vagina.” He had paused to see if Crawly needed clarification on what those words were, and Crawly had. So he had stopped making his preferred effort and awkwardly hiked his robes up in order to keep from shocking the demon too badly.

“Alright Crawly, right now i'm not making an effort. As you can see, we should look the same due to this.” Crawly had just nodded, looking slightly annoyed.

“Now, if I were to make vulvar anatomy,” Here he had paused to form said genitalia, and watched Crawly look at it in awe. Slowly he moved a hand down to part his newly formed lips so they could see everything better. “this is what is would look like.” Aziraphale finished and waited for them to look back up at his face.

“Not so horrible right?” Aziraphale smiled at the small nod Crawly gave him, then willed his effort away. He was glad Crawly didn’t need to see that particular configuration much longer, for some reason having a vagina wasn’t his particular cup of tea unlike Michael who preferred both when they got together.

“Ok, right.” Aziraphale blinked trying not to get lost in thought.

“This next effort is what you would call an intromittent organ.” Aziraphale explained as his penis formed and that was the moment their eyes had widened and they let out a little gasp. Leading to where they were now.

“How can you be so nonchalant about this whole thing? T-the one with the floppy bits physically goes inside another being!” Crawly said horrified, while trying to keep their eyes off the lower part of Aziraphale. He had willed his effort away not long after Crawly had looked at it horrified, but Crawly was still acting as if it would reappear any moment now.

“Crawly...Crawly, it’s alright! The being that has a vagina isn’t hurt,” He paused to mutter ‘At least not for more than a moment.’ Continuing on he smiled “The vagina is sensitive inside, and it…it feels good to have a penis or even fingers inside of it." Aziraphale said cheerfully. He felt completely unashamed the more went on he explaining everything. It was going better than he had hoped, and Crawly looked a tad more relaxed after hearing that sex was suppose to be pleasurable.

“So you’re telling me that beings willingly take their clothes off and what? Bodyslam their lower regions against each other? And it doesn’t hurt?” Crawly asked slowly as they sunk back onto the bed.

“Well...Yes. It’s not as violent as you assume. My experiences, for one, have truly been wonderful. Though, there are other ways to have sex depending on the participants’ preferences.” Aziraphale smiled gently and Crawly began to blush as they tried to imagine how it all worked.

“So then...you’re saying there are other ways. Beyond... ?” Crawly tried to show his meaning with gestures, even more confused. They had started to lean forward, though, their fascination starting to overtake their trepidation. They had always been a curious one and new information always delighted them. No matter how strange the topic, their need for knowledge always won in the end.

“Err, well, there are, but I’m not sure how well you’d comprehend me explaining all those, considering you are already...” Aziraphale made a vague motion with his hands, “Digesting the parts I have explained so far,” Aziraphale finished and Crawly frowned at the angel’s explanation. They pouted, narrowing their eyes as they thought it all over. Aziraphale used the pause to take his time to look the demon over.

Crawly was still sporting long hair, and now that he allowed himself to really look at them, Aziraphale realized they were quite lovely. He hadn’t really given human facial features much thought, but Crawly’s were truly stunning.

“Well, why don’t you give me a demonstration on how this all works, then? If I don’t like it, then I won’t ask you to explain anything else.” Crawly looked away. The blush that had begun to paint their cheeks was a charming color.

Then Aziraphale swallowed and blinked when what Crawly just suggested as broke through his haze of affection. He spluttered, nearly toppling out his chair as Crawly twiddled their thumbs.

“Wha-? Crawly, do you even know what you’re asking me to do? And I mean really know and understand, dear.”

Crawly glared at him, tears in the corners of their eyes and bared their fangs in anger.

“Well, how else am I going to learn about this? I-I don’t want the humans teaching me, esssspecially now that I know Nephilum are created that way!” Crawly involuntarily hissed, their emotions making it had to control their speech for a moment. Slowly they pulled their knees up to their chest, visibly upset. He realized then, that Crawly must have thought he rejected them.

“I just meant that this decision isn’t one to make impulsively. I don’t mind being your first, my dear, not at all. But I don’t want you to regret anything. It can get a bit emotional, and I know how you are with the kind of compliments I would surely feel inclined to use.” Crawly kept muttering under their breath, so Aziraphale reached for one of their hands and held it. He waited to see if Crawly would pull their hand away, and when they didn’t, he gently squeezed and watched them.

“Crawly, are you sure about this? I need to hear you say it. I don’t want to hurt you, darling.” Aziraphale softly spoke, running a thumb over their knuckles. Crawly slowly moved their eyes to look at him before awkwardly clearing their throat and nervously looking away again.

They bit their lip in embarrassment over the angel staring for so long. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Normally they got stares directed at them like this because their eyes, or because they made a fool of themselves in public. Perhaps asking the angel to do anything more than explain with words was a mistake. Aziraphale was probably thinking how disgusting it would be to go inside of something demonic.

Well, the angel definitely wouldn’t stop staring until they said something, so they might as well finish what they started. It’s not like their embarrassment could get any worse, could it?

“Yes, angel. I-I’m sure about this,” they whispered, and the feeling of embarrassment grew stronger. They pulled their head wrap closer over themself in an attempt to hide their hair and eyes from the angel’s scrutiny. Why did they have to ask for a demonstration? They just wanted to know how the whole sex thing worked.

Noticing how flustered Crawly was getting, Aziraphale tilted their head so they faced each other again and smiled at them. He wanted to kiss Crawly all over, reassure them that there was nothing to be embarrassed over. So when their blush darkened, Aziraphale had to remind himself that demons couldn’t sense love the way angels could.

He had to keep in mind that this was all very new to Crawly, who prior to this, thought mortals reproduced simply by wishing for it. That they were a demon who was most likely never shown love or compassion since the fall. So of course they wouldn’t understand why he was being tender towards them like he would be with another angel.

“Crawly, please don’t be shy, dear. I’m merely trying to ease you into this, given that you haven’t done anything like it before. Though, if you’re not comfortable, let me know and we can stop straight away.” Aziraphale smiled sweetly and ran a soothing hand up and down their arm to calm them.

“S’ok, just not used to being stared at unless it's over my eyes. You can keep going if you want,” They mumbled. With another gentle squeeze to Crawly’s hand, Aziraphale got out of his chair and stood in front of them. Aziraphale smiled softly as he tilted their head back to angle it for an easy kiss.

“Thank you, dear. Just remember to tell me if you need to stop. I’d like to kiss you now, if that is alright?” Aziraphale waited for permission and with Crawly’s tiny nod, he leaned down and brushed their lips together before pulling away to gauge their reaction.

When Crawly tentatively moved to copy what he did, Aziraphale smiled into the kiss and applied just a bit more pressure. Not too much, but just enough that allowed their lips to mold together for more than a few seconds.

He pulled away, then went back for one more kiss and smiled again at Crawly who had their eyes closed in what Aziraphale thought was anticipation for another kiss, and he couldn’t help but smile. He wanted to continue and do just that, but he had to make sure Crawly would still be comfortable with anything more.

When they realized Aziraphale had pulled away, their eyelids fluttered open to look at the angel in front of them.

“Well, how was that Crawly? Still comfortable with everything so far?” Aziraphale questioned gently and Crawly brought their fingertips up to rest on their lips in awe.

“Yes,” they breathed out. Their eyes were slightly dilated while staring at Aziraphale’s lips.“My lips just feel kinda tingly. S’like a good tingly though,” Crawly tried to explain the pleasant phantom sensation they were feeling.

“That’s good. I’m glad to hear it.” Aziraphale continued to smile and brought his other hand up so he could cradle the demon’s face. Slowly he dragged his thumbs over Crawly’s cheeks and traced along their cheekbones. He watched as they let their eyes shut again, and the open, quiet way they sighed.

Smiling at how Crawly was finally relaxing into it all, Aziraphale leaned forward to give one last chaste kiss before resting his forehead against theirs. They didn’t open their eyes again, but hummed in contentment.

“Is it ok if we deepen the kiss now?” He murmured, still caressing the demons face and Crawly opened their eyes confused.

“Deepen the kiss?” They asked but Aziraphale could see how the question made Crawly’s pupils dilate even more than they had been during their first kisses.

“Yes, deepen...” Aziraphale smiled and applied gentle pressure to the demons lips, swiping his tongue along their bottom lip quickly before pulling back. “It-it’s a much more intimate type of kissing, a bit more intense,” He explained, and he saw how it sent a thrill through them. With their questioning, curious gaze, he could tell they didn’t quite understand what they were feeling just yet.

After a moment, Crawly pressed their lips back against his again and tried to copy what he had done, making a happy inquisitive noise. At the awkward prodding of their tongue on his lips, Aziraphale opened his mouth so Crawly could try and set the pace. Crawly always did enjoy figuring things out if they were given a chance to.

Aziraphale moaned and encouraged Crawly every time they would swipe their tongue against a sensitive part of their mouth. Though, this being the demons first real kiss, it was messy and not quite awful, but Crawly clearly needed help this time with figuring out what to do.

Groaning into the kiss, Aziraphale applied more pressure with his lips and dragged fingers through their hair in an attempt to wrestle back control. Crawly gasped and Aziraphale wrapped his tongue around theirs, and Crawly tried pressing their mouth closer.

Slowly Aziraphale slid the tip of his tongue along the more sensitive parts of Crawly’s mouth, just as the demon had tried. Aziraphale gripped their hair slightly harder, tugging a little and gently bit down on Crawly’s lower lip. Their body responded before their mind was ever given the chance to, pulse skyrocketing, and a warmth began to pool below.

Crawly moaned deeply, and they clutched at Aziraphale’s robes as he began stretching his tongue further into their mouth. The demon began to squirm as the tongue stopped, only to feel Aziraphale press the tip of it to the top of their mouth and lightly started licking.

He wasn’t sure if the tugging was due to Crawly trying to pull him closer or push him away, so with reluctance he stopped. Crawly whined, chasing his lips in an attempt to keep going even as Aziraphale stood back at full height.


	5. Second Base

“Crawly, are you alright, I didn’t push you too far and fast did I?” Aziraphale asked gently, hands slowly loosening their grip on the demon’s hair. Crawly whined and shook their head, harder than was necessary.

“No, blast it angel, get back over here and keep doing that!” They whined, reaching for Aziraphale’s robes again. Wanting to pull him close so he could keep doing that thing with his tongue. Then squirmed a bit, still unsure of the warmth between their legs, but the moving was helping make the feeling manageable for the moment. 

Aziraphale let out a breath and chuckled just a bit, before gently grabbing Crawly’s wrists and lowering them. He could tell, just from the squirming, that Crawly was feeling a bit hot under their robes and decided to get their lesson moved along.

“Alright, Crawly it’s ok, just let me sit down. I’ll get back to that in just a moment.” He smiled, speaking gently as he let go of their wrists. Crawly looked at him suspiciously but didn’t try to grab Aziraphale again as they watched him sit down.

“Alright, come a little closer Crawly,” Aziraphale said after he moved his legs up onto the bed, parting them. At Crawly’s nervous and unsure expression he patted the space between the two of them, smiling encouragingly when Crawly slowly slid closer, almost between his legs, before stopping and biting their lip for a moment.

“Er, what now?” Crawly asked, sounding just as nervous as they looked and Aziraphale gave the demon a small smile.

“Well, I thought we could kiss some more, and that we could start figuring out where you enjoyed being touched. After all, you had said you wanted me to show you how sex worked, though we can just stick to kissing if you’d rather. Since there is absolutely no rush or pressure at all for you to do more if you don’t wish too.” Aziraphale said gently, keeping his hands on his thighs while waiting to see if Crawly would be alright with more touching.

“A-alright, that’s ok I think. So far I’ve liked everything we’ve done, so we can keep going...d-do I need to disrobe now?” They asked and started to fidget with their robes, a blush starting to cover what skin Aziraphale could see. 

“Only if you wish to, I can certainly just touch you over your robes Crawly. So it’s really just up to you, and what you are truly comfortable with.” He smiled and Crawly nodded, fidgeting for another moment before looking back up at him, the blush darkening.

“I...I think it might be easier to remove them if you helped? S’like, I’m just not used to being bare anymore around others and...and maybe...I dunno, it’s stupid.” Crawly said looking down at their lap and tensing up a bit when Aziraphale moved towards them.

“Oh Crawly, it’s not stupid, I understand what you mean. You’re just nervous, almost everyone is like that their first time doing this. Nothing to get worked up or upset over.” Aziraphale said, taking their hands in his and rubbing his thumbs over their knuckles as he continued to speak.

“How about this, I’ll sit back, like I was, and you can turn so you’re leaning against me. Maybe not having to look at me while you disrobe, will help you feel a bit less nervous. Then when you’re comfortable, we can face each other again. How does that sound?” Aziraphale finished and lifted Crawly’s hands to his lips, giving them both a kiss on the knuckles.

“I...I think that sounds ok.” Crawly said after a moment and waited for Aziraphale to move back to where he was a minute ago, then turned around and backed up between the angel’s legs. A moment later, Crawly flinched when Aziraphale’s hands brushed up against their legs, though Aziraphale’s hands didn’t move or do anything until they relaxed and nodded.

“S’alright Aziraphale, ssssorry.” Crawly apologized and then received a kiss to the back of their neck in response, relaxing them further. 

“That’s good, and no need to apologize. I’ll go ahead and start lifting your robes now, let me know if you want me to stop if it’s too much.” Aziraphale said softly before he started lifting the black material. Crawly had gone a bit tense as the black material was lifted past their waist, but other than that the demon made no protests, so Aziraphale continued to lift it higher, until a few moments later.

“W-wait, hold on Aziraphale.” Crawly finally said once the robes were bunched up under their arms.

“Alright, I’ll wait.” Aziraphale said simply and watched as Crawly’s corporation shook slightly. Slowly their shoulders dropped a bit while they let out a breath and the shaking was less noticeable. Crawly was still tense, but not nearly as much as they had been and slowly they lifted their arms up as well.

“Ok, you can pull the rest off now.” Crawly said quietly and Aziraphale smiled as he pulled the robes the rest of the way off of the demon. 

“Still ok?” Aziraphale asked as he set them down beside Crawly’s hip and kissed the back of their neck again.

“Yes, I think so.” Crawly mumbled and fidgeted, unsure of what to do now as they leaned back like Aziraphale had said they could do.

“Well in that case, how about we start out with a few light touches?” Aziraphale asked gently, hands resting against the bed on either side of Crawly until the demon nodded and quietly said it was fine.

“Remember, if there is anything you don’t like or are unsure of, to let me know and I’ll stop.“ Aziraphale reminded them as he began moving a hand off the bed, and up to Crawly’s neck to move their head upwards and back against his chest. With his other hand, he slowly brought it up to rest on Crawly’s chest to make sure the touch was welcome. So when Crawly just relaxed against him, he began to stroke their chest downwards gently. 

After a few strokes, he let the very tip of his middle finger tease their left nipple lightly, and smiled when Crawly relaxed even more with a small pleasured gasp escaping them at the new sensations.

“That’s it, let go and relax.” He whispered and smiled, adoring the way Crawly melted at his touch. Slowly he let go of Crawly’s neck and moved that hand to cup the side of their face, running a thumb along their jawline. The hand on Crawly’s chest moved just a bit lower to rub slow circles on their stomach and Crawly shut their eyes, a small happy hiss leaving them. 

Smiling at that, Aziraphale hummed, happy Crawly was enjoying what he was doing and seemed to finally feel much more relaxed. After a few more moments, he turned his head to press a kiss to the demon’s temple and then moved his lips to their ear, causing Crawly to mewl in delight as he kissed and licked at the sensitive skin. 

As Aziraphale realized how much Crawly liked that, he continued for a few moments longer than he normally would have and then nibbled at their lobe, before he trailed kisses down their neck. When Crawly let out a breathless moan he nipped at their pulse point before suckling it gently and moved his lips away before he could leave a mark. 

At the loss of contact, Crawly whined only to receive a kiss to the corner of their mouth in response. They pouted as their eyes opened to look at the angel, then inhaled sharply at the light pinch he gave their nipple. Immediately Aziraphale moved his hand away, worried he had pinched too hard or it was something Crawly realized they didn’t like very much.

“Sorry, sorry, was that too much or too hard?” Aziraphale asked worriedly before Crawly shook their head.

“No, you just surprised me is all.” Crawly said, trying to reassure Aziraphale that everything was still going fine and then added nervously. “But...I’m not sure how I feel about that actually.” 

“That’s ok, I don’t have to do it again if that’s the case.” Aziraphale pressed a kiss to their temple after saying that, trying to reassure the demon, but Crawly just shook their head.

“No, I know, but I think I want you too now that I know that’s something. I mean...I’ve gotten cold enough they got all nubby like this before, but I didn’t ever realize they were supposed to feel good. So I wanna know what that’s like, but maybe go slower if you’re going to pinch them?” Crawly asked and then bit the inside of their cheek unsure if that was too much to ask for. 

“Alright, I’ll go slower then, er...there is actually something else I can do, but it would be easier if we were facing each other again. Do you think you’d be up to that yet?” Aziraphale asked gently, and unsure if the request would be pushing any boundaries the both managed to set up so far. After all, he had told Crawly it was up to them for when they would face each other again.

“I...I think that could be fine.” Crawly answered shyly and after giving them a moment to change their mind and seeing Crawly wasn’t going to, Aziraphale shifted a bit and then hoisted the demon up with one arm around their middle and the other hooked under their rear.

“Guh!” Crawly let out a noise of surprise, eye’s wide for a moment and arms moving backwards to loop around Aziraphale’s neck. They hadn’t been expecting him to lift them so suddenly, nor for Aziraphale to be able to just pick them up so quickly in the position he was sitting in.

“Sorry, I...sorry, I should have said I was going to pick you up, do you want me to set you back down?” Aziraphale asked quickly only for Crawly to shake their head and tighten the hold they hand around his neck.

“N-no, s’fine, just didn’t realize you were strong enough to lift me while sitting.” Crawly said with a blush and turned their head to look up at Aziraphale as he let out a breath.

“Ok, well that’s good then.” Aziraphale smiled and turned his head to look at Crawly before speaking again.

“Alright, now I’m going to set you down on your back. Then we can keep going and I can show you what I meant.” 


	6. Third Base

The moment Aziraphale had moved Crawly onto their back, they had blushed and unconsciously threw an arm over their chest. Crawly hadn’t any clue why they reacted that way since Aziraphale had already messed with their chest, and they had truly enjoyed his ministrations. It was just...what? Embarrassing maybe? They honestly had no clue and apparently, it was showing on their face, because now the angel was looking at them so tenderly they had to shut their eyes.

“Oh, oh Crawly it’s alright. You’re ever so lovely, there’s no need to try and hide yourself.” Aziraphale said gently, coming to rest on his knees right beside Crawly’s left hip.

“What do you need?” Aziraphale asked softly, leaning forward to run his fingers through the demon’s soft locks. After a few moments, Crawly finally opened their eyes and averted them.

“M’sorry, don’t know why...I’m not sure why I’m being like this…” They said and Aziraphale bent over to place a gentle kiss on their lips which Crawly returned, sighing into it. The tenseness they held lessened and Aziraphale gently placed a hand on their forearm, silently questioning if it would be alright to move the arm away.

Crawly swallowed but relaxed their arm and allowed the angel to pull it away from their chest, though they did shut their eyes tightly and held their breath.

“Oh… oh Crawly, I was right, you are very lovely.” Aziraphale breathed out, causing Crawly to make a small strangled sound to which Aziraphale just gave a tender smile. The hand that had been gently running through their hair coming to rest on the side of their cheek

“Would it be alright to touch you now?” He asked a moment later, Crawly’s throat working as they tried to swallow and Aziraphale felt a small shiver go through him at seeing how the adam’s apple of their throat bobbed, the muscles rippling just below the demon’s delicate skin.

“B-but, you’re already touching me?” Crawly said confused, eyes moving in the direction of Aziraphale’s hand, causing the angel to laugh softly.

“No, no, I meant like how I was just a moment ago. I still haven't shown you what I was talking about.” Aziraphale laughed a bit more and Crawly blushed before squirming a bit. 

Aziraphale stayed silent in order to keep from influencing the demon’s decision and eventually the darting of Crawly’s eyes stopped and came to settle on his face.

“Alright, g-go ahead,” Crawly said quietly, leaning into the palm Aziraphale rested against their face. They fought the urge to bring their arm over their chest again and waited with bated breath to see what the Angel was going to do.

He ended up leaning down to place a chaste kiss on their forehead, the hand on their arm loosening and slowly dragged along the appendage, fingers ghosting across one nipple and then the other one. When Crawly shivered at the light touches, Aziraphale placed another kiss on their forehead. Then another between their eyes, the bridge of their nose, and Aziraphale continued to trail kisses down the demon’s face until he got to the center of their chest before pausing. 

Which prompted Crawly to pout and open their eyes as they felt Aziraphale stop, not even realizing they had shut them until that moment. 

Slightly annoyed that Aziraphale, once again, stopped in the middle of something that had felt good, Crawly huffed out a breath. They didn’t even think they had done anything this time to make Aziraphale believe they weren’t enjoying this, because they were, immensely. 

Just as Crawly was going to ask what was wrong, Aziraphale moved his lips around a nipple and swiped his tongue against it, causing them to let out a surprised gasp. A moment later they moaned as Aziraphale all of a sudden pressed his lips around the nipple firmly, and gently scraped his teeth against it before sucking.

“O-oh, oh my fuck… Sat… oooah...” Crawly moaned louder and that warm feeling pooled between their legs again. Causing them to squirm against the bed, legs squeezing closed and then widening before pressing closed again. 

As they tried to rub their thighs together in search of relief, a single hand moved to press between their legs while the other one moved to grip at Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

Taking that as his cue, Aziraphale moved his mouth to their other nipple and Crawly doubled their efforts to relieve that strange but pleasurable feeling between their legs.

As the angel rubbed a thumb over the nipple he had left spit-slick, Crawly threw their head back and mewled. They were quickly becoming a mindless ball of pleasure at Aziraphale’s ministrations.

“A-Aziraphale, I, I don’t...I’m…” Crawly gasped out, tears beginning to prickle at the corners of their eyes. Before Aziraphale could pull his mouth away and ask if it was too much, Crawly whined and arched off the bed, legs squeezing tightly together and around their hand.

Moments later, once Crawly calmed a bit, legs falling apart once again and panting hard, Aziraphale slowly pulled his mouth away, giving a final gentle lick over the little peak, and kissed the side of their temple.

“Alright there Crawly?” He asked softly as said demon fully slumped back against the bed, legs parting ever so slightly more, and their hand falling limply between their thighs while the one that had been on his shoulder fell beside their head.

“Y-y-yeah, jus’...jus’...dunno wot...wot happened, s’weird but felt nice.” They panted out and Aziraphale noticed that the fingers between Crawly’s legs were a bit shiny. Though he couldn’t tell what sort of effort ended up being formed between the legs with the way their hand obstructed his view. Most likely a vulva, but it could have been something else just as easily.

“That’s good to hear,” Aziraphale smiled and sat back on his heels. “Does that mean you’d like me to keep going?” He asked softly, unsure how tired the demon might already be from what he assumed was an orgasm. Though it could have just been a release of fluids and Crawly was edging near a better release, but either way, what was important was that they had enjoyed everything he had done so far.

“W-wait, there’s… there’s more?!” Crawly gasped, both hands slamming onto the bed and pushing them upwards and into a sitting position. A sitting position that allowed Aziraphale to see between their legs, and had him blushing over how a small damp spot had formed beneath two glistening labia.

“Or… or um, are you just talking about the… the penetration part?” Crawly asked nervously, eyes averting to the side momentarily in embarrassment as they remembered what Aziraphale had explained earlier. ”Or… do you mean there's more before the penetration part?”

Clearing his throat and forcing his eyes back up to look at the demon’s face, Aziraphale nodded.

“Yes… yes ah, there is. It feels quite wonderful, even more so than what I did with your chest. It’s… well it’s basically the same thing only between your legs if you would be amenable to that sort of treatment, I…” He blushed and swallowed before continuing, “I certainly would be amenable to… to going down on you.” Aziraphale finished and twiddled his thumbs, shifting his weight a bit as Crawly stared.

“S-so you would, d-down below, and it would… feel just as… good?” Crawly asked with a swallow, eyes moving to look between their own legs curiously. Then they hesitantly moved the hand that had been soaked to touch between their glistening folds, and let out a gasp.

“Are, are you sure y-you’d want to? It… it um, f-feels weird.” Crawly frowned and then moved the hand up in front of their face to inspect it. “Don’t know how you would want to put a mouth near it.” They mumbled and cautiously sniffed their hand before wrinkling their nose and wiping it on the bedding which caused Aziraphale to chuckle.

“Maybe at first it seems that way, but I have to admit that I quite enjoy,” and here Aziraphale lifted his hands to make air quotations, “eating someone out.” He smiled and moved back to his hands and knees, moving to lean over the demon. “And I’m sure I’ll love mouthing at your vulva just as much as I always seem to do with anyone else.” He breathed, lips quirking upwards as Crawly gave a squeak, turning red once again and falling to their back to fully have to stare up at Aziraphale.

“I...I uh… I-I…” Crawly stuttered out flustered before swallowing and giving a small nod. “Um… yes, yes I’d… I’d like for you to keep going.” They finally managed to stop stuttering and Aziraphale leaned down to kiss their forehead.

“Alright,” He said softly and then pressed a gentle kiss to the demon’s mouth before trailing them down their body until he was between their legs, “I promise it will feel marvelous, if not slightly strange at first. But it will be very nice.” He said reassuringly before wiggling back just a bit to lay on his stomach and hooked both arms beneath Crawly’s legs, letting his hands rest on their thighs.

“A-alright, if… if you say so, m’ready.” Crawly said quietly and used their elbows to help prop themself up slightly to watch what was happening, sighing softly as Aziraphale gently rubbed his thumbs in circles on their hips.

“That’s it, relax Crawly. Just enjoy my touch.” Aziraphale said softly, hands sliding to rest on either side of Crawly’s groin. When he heard them sigh softly again, Aziraphale slid his thumbs down to massage either side of the demon’s labia before slowly spreading them apart.

“There you are, so pretty, so good for me Crawly.” Aziraphale breathed, “I’m going to use my tongue now, let me know if it’s too much.” He warned a moment later, before licking a small stripe just over the entrance to their vulva, and had to tighten his grip on Crawly’s legs as they slammed both of their heels into his lower back while squealing.

Quickly Aziraphale pulled his mouth away and looked up at Crawly, who was staring back at him in open-mouthed surprise. 

“Wh-wh-what?! Wot was… wot?” Crawly finally voiced, brain short circuiting as all they had felt was spit and heat, and something akin to the word metallic even though they knew it was just Aziraphale’s warm tongue. 

“Is… is that a good ‘what’?” Aziraphale asked tentatively and Crawly vigorously nodded their head, letting it fall back onto the pillow while trying to widen their legs. Then squirmed a bit when Aziraphale’s grip on their thighs kept them in place.

“Yes,” Crawly breathed out, hands moving to rest and grab at anything around them, unsure what to do with them but feeling restless all of a sudden.

“Yes, yes angel! Aziraphale keep going, I didn’t mean to kick you, ssssorry.” They pouted, feeling the warmth that had been steadily between their legs this whole time, growing. “Jussst didn’t expect it to feel like that.” Crawly finished, attempting to move their hips closer as Aziraphale nodded.

“Alright, I’ll keep going.” He said softly and licked another stripe, but much slower this time, pulling a shuddering moan from the demon. As he slowly, gently licked further up, Crawly whimpered and fisted at the bed as their legs relaxed. Aziraphale could feel the relaxation, Crawly’s muscles loosening in their thighs until he was supporting the full weight of their legs. He finally loosened his grip so that Crawly could finally widen his legs a bit, labia moving just a bit further apart with their thighs.

“There we are, feels good right? I’m also enjoying myself immensely already, and it’ll only feel better for you from here,” Aziraphale said softly, causing Crawly to mewl as they grew warmer, heating up in a way they didn’t know but instinctually understood.

After a few more moments of gently licking, Aziraphale lifted Crawly’s hips a bit and shut his eyes as he began to lick and suck at the soft tender flesh, face buried between the demon’s labia, and nose gently rocking against their clit. Causing Crawly’s moans to grow in volume as tension started to build up somewhere deep, almost as if the whole front of them were drawing taut like a bow string.

“Az-Azira…” Crawly struggled to speak, hips trying to move of their own accord, “angel I… I-ooah,” they finally breathed out, only for it to turn into a deeply pleasured moan when Aziraphale moved his lips to something small and sucked at it. It felt as if with every suckle, a deep, maddening itch was finally being scratched at. 

“Mooaah, mooore angel, please, moooah!” Aziraphale’s lips continued to pull and rub against whatever that thing was, but his tongue started to rub at the sensitive, slick flesh around it and Crawly felt as if more of that itchiness was finally being scratched away at and all they could do was lie there, and shudder in bliss while their muscles rippled everywhere. Even inside it felt as if something was rippling and pulsing, causing anticipation to begin to build in some lower part of their stomach.

As Crawly’s breathing began to pick up, the panting they were doing for breath started to become even with their moans, causing Aziraphale to start to suckle at their clit with a bit more pressure. His tongue that was poking out of the side of his lips began to rub at the demon’s sensitive flesh a bit harder until Crawly was lifting their hips up and down to grind against his face.

All of a sudden Crawly felt how their taut muscles, right up from where Aziraphale was mouthing at him, all the way to their chest, clenched and unclenched and it felt as if something snapped. 

Their head knocked back into the pillow below it a few times before his back arched and his head began shaking side to side, causing little thumps to be heard as the sides of their face hit said pillow. Whatever had just happened lasted a few moments and at the end of it, they collapsed on the bed. Unable to think, everything feeling as if it was undulating, flickers of light passing behind their eyelids and everything just felt so nice, warm, and loose.


	7. Fourth base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I seriously have no idea what happened. I was all set to post something sooner and then for what ever reason my brain kept saying, "No! You have to include more." So uh... I mean I guess it's not a bad thing but I feel bad for taking so long on this. 
> 
> Also since this is so long already and I just barely managed to get it at a stopping point the Aftercare is gunna be next chapter. Mostly just snuggling and talking really. Originally ch8 was supposed to be a bonus but with how off I've been this last month or so Idk if the idea I had would be something I should include honestly. Especially with how slow to post I've been.  
I guess let me know if you all would still be interested in more smut. I guess the issue in my mind is the fact I didn't think to tag for anal before, and now I have no idea if that should have a place in this or not... Anyways, sorry, anxiety and sadness makes me weird.

When the ability to think came back to Crawly, they vaguely registered the feeling of something wet coating their inner thighs. Though at the moment, with their chest heaving steadily and corporation feeling as if it was weightless, figuring out what it was didn’t matter. Really nothing mattered to them right now except for the soft, comfortable warmth they were feeling and how movement seemed to be too much work. 

So really, figuring out why their inner thighs were soaked could wait, as all Crawly really wanted to do right now was to luxuriate in that warm feeling, and maybe get some more of those kisses Aziraphale had taught them about just a bit ago. 

Actually, that did sound like something they wanted to enjoy, and so Crawly finally forced their eyes to open slightly so that they could look at the angel. The absolutely perfect, lovely angel.

“Ah, there you are.” The angel breathed, and the way he said it made a pleasant shiver go through them. “Doing alright my dear?” Aziraphale asked a moment later while rubbing a thumb against the juncture of their thigh, causing a soft sigh to be pulled from the demon.

“Mmm, perfect,” Crawly answered breathily as their chest was finally rising and falling slower, much more steadily, and forced their arms to lift in an attempt to motion Aziraphale to hug them. “Kiss me s’more?” They asked less airily, but no less softly, causing Aziraphale to smile and shift up the bed to comply before gently pulling Crawly closer, cradling them to his chest as he tilted their head back.

Now that Crawly’s face was at a comfortable angle, Aziraphale pressed his swollen lips to theirs, which caused said demon to taste theirself on them as they languidly kissed back and moaned in surprise at how much they actually didn’t mind their taste. 

Slowly both of their breathing became softer and less urgent as each inhale and exhale became coordinated between presses of their mouths that grew ever so gentler by the moment. As they continued to kiss, breath mingling and hands wandering between them both in featherlight explorations of each other, Crawly couldn’t help but feel the need to try and get closer. To crave something more as that burning warmth of want turned into an inferno of sheer desire when the previous throbbing between their thighs came back with a vengeance. 

A vengeance that Crawly seemed to only be able to extinguish, down to a simmer, by shifting ever so closer. 

Though still needing something more, Crawly wrapped their legs around Aziraphale’s thigh, need demanding for something to stop the ache deep inside and spurring them on to grinding against it. The grinding ended up sending a spike of renewed pleasure through them and with a whine, Crawly deepened the kiss even further, beginning to enjoy how their taste was now mixed with the angel’s. 

The two continued to kiss, and as Crawly became lost in pleasure and sensation, they licked into Aziraphale’s mouth with fervor, both of their tongues tangling and wrestling as the soft gentleness of the kiss turned more passionate. Crawly’s hips began to grind harder against Aziraphale’s thigh as pent up need continued to ravage them, causing Aziraphale to moan deeply into the kiss at their new found boldness. He was deeply enjoying how Crawly had become more sure of themself again, and he let his hands wander lower to grip and squeeze at their soft, slightly padded arse and pull them closer and slightly higher up his thigh. 

Crawly made a small noise of protest at that. Though a moment later when their grinding, and the fact their thighs had to open slightly more, finally managed to work their labia wider apart to cup at the soft give of Aziraphale’s thigh, they gasped. The new feeling of their clit rubbing against the more firm and unyielding muscle that could be felt underneath the soft, plushness of it, sent their nerves alight in newfound pleasure. It caused them to mewl in delight as well as pull away from the angel’s mouth to press their face into the crook of his neck, attempting to chase their mounting pleasure.

At that, Aziraphale bit at his bottom lip while one arm moved to press at Crawly’s lower back and hug them tighter against himself. He could feel the demon’s slick coat his own thigh, as well as the glide of their clit against his skin, and he couldn’t help his own sounds of pleasure from leaving him. The bare skin between the angel’s legs began to vibrate as his arousal grew and Aziraphale could feel his own preferred effort begin to take shape, manifesting already erect. 

The only reason he didn’t feel a wet slap against his belly being from the robes he wore haven gotten in the way. 

“Hah… huh, Crawly,” he panted, pre-cum wetting the front of said robes and cock twitching at the sounds the demon was making. “Crawly I think… dear, I’m not sure how much longer I will last with you making those noises and grinding yourself against me.” Aziraphale finally got out and after another moment, Crawly stopped, breathing heavily as they pulled back to look at him, pupils dilated.

“Oh, right…” They panted as well, eyes darting to the front of the angel’s robes then widening for a split second before they darted back to his face, and Aziraphale could tell Crawly was getting nervous once again.

“Though, if you would rather continue, you can Crawly. I don’t mind finding completion this way if it’s what’s most comfortable for you. I know this must be overwhelming to get into all at once.” He reassured softly, hand moving to pet and stroke the demon's hair gently while waiting for them to keep or change their decision.

“I…” Crawly swallowed, shutting their eyes and taking a breath. A moment later when Crawly exhaled, they opened them, expression filled with desire. “I want to keep going, keep learning, Aziraphale.” 

Said angel nodded, and placed another kiss to Crawly’s lips, before tilting the demon’s head back with a finger to their chin. “Alright then, I’m going to remove my robes. If at any moment, and I mean _ any, _ that you feel the need to stop, you are going to tell me. I very much do mean it Crawly,” Aziraphale wanted that to be perfectly clear to the demon. He had made sure to reassure Crawly of this throughout their foreplay, but he didn’t want there to be any uncertainty left at this point.

“I understand,” Crawly breathed out, breath hitching for a moment as Aziraphale shifted back slightly while slowly pulling his hands away to move his arms criss-cross in front of himself, and grip his robes. Slowly he lifted them and Crawly’s eyes locked with his for a moment before flicking down to the angel’s lap, inhaling quietly when Aziraphale’s effort came into view with something wet and glistening already dripping down its length. 

Seeing that, Crawly was reminded how their own thighs were also slick with something, and with a tiny gasp, they unwrapped their legs from Aziraphale’s thigh, and wiggled back so they could sit up and curiously look down at their own lap. Then they spread their legs to get a better view, though that lasted only a moment as a groan from Aziraphale drew their gaze back towards him. 

Aziraphale was biting at his lip, eyes locked at the same place Crawly’s had been but a moment ago. “Crawly... oh my,” he breathed, eyes hooded now and throat moving with a swallow. “You just…” he swallowed again, “forgive me, dear. It’s just that you really are as lovely as I keep saying.” 

Crawly blushed and looked down for a moment before glancing back up at Aziraphale, “You really think so?” That comfortable, warm feeling was coming back to them at the praise, but more so now that they actually allowed themselves to enjoy it.

“Absolutely,” Aziraphale said without hesitation which prompted Crawly to open their arms in invitation once again.

“Prove it.” Crawly licked their lips, “show me you mean it then, angel.” They were nervous, but somehow the fact Aziraphale was going to be the one to show them what sex was helped eb the feeling and even embolden them.

“I would be delighted too, Crawly,” Aziraphale breathed, delighted that the demon’s confidence seemed to be back, and moved forward to take their face in his hands again. He pressed their lips together in a firm slotting of what he hoped was a calming gesture, a reassurance that Crawly was really the one in control here. As he shifted to settle between legs that had stayed spread, his cock jutted against the demon’s taut belly, the weeping tip smearing pre-cum over their pleasantly soft skin and he groaned into the kiss before finally pulling back.

“Now, lay back down, dear. From here all you need to do is just relax and enjoy my touch, alright, Crawly?” Aziraphale spoke softly and Crawly nodded as they started to lower themself, trusting that Aziraphale would continue to treat them well as he followed them down. After all, they didn’t have any reason to believe otherwise. Aziraphale was their friend, the angel that protected them on that wall from the rain, the one who was _ once again _ protecting them from it. 

So when Crawly felt Aziraphale’s weight cover them, they welcomed it, feeling grounded and safe. 

Aziraphale slotted their lips together again once it was clear Crawly was comfortable below him. Then he shifted so that he could run a hand down Crawly’s side easier. So that when he moved it from gently caressing to sliding between the both of them, cupping and rubbing the demon’s vulva in firm circles with the heel of it, Crawly could just relax into the touch and enjoy themself.

“Oh,” Crawly breathed, legs relaxing and falling open wider as even more color rose to the surface of their cheeks, darkening their skin further in a stain of mulberry red. They had wanted to watch Aziraphale, but as the pleasure came, their eyes nearly fell shut and their head lolled to the side, chin tucked slightly and cheek resting against their shoulder as small breathy moans of oh’s and ah’s left them.

“That’s nice, right?” Aziraphale asked softly, gazing down at Crawly’s face adoringly. “I want it to be nice, at least, for you.” Aziraphale continued with a small smile, rocking his palm side to side slightly, and rotating his wrist to gently massage at the pleasure swollen core of the demon. 

Crawly moaned a bit louder at the change, the muscles in their arse tensing and causing their pelvis to slowly raise, press closer to the hand pleasuring them. 

“Mmm, s’nice,” They finally got out before biting gently at their bottom lip and dragging teeth over the skin below it a moment later, pulling the lip into their mouth as the gesture was repeated a few times through breathy groans and moans.

“Like that?” Aziraphale asked gently, the look of pleasure on Crawly’s face spurring him on to continue the gentle vulvular massage, wanting to continue to draw this soft contentment out in the demon below him. Feeling utterly enraptured and unable to do anything other than adore Crawly even more over the fact they were trusting him with this.

“Mmmhmm,” Crawly breathed, hips slowly rocking of their own accord. Then Crawly’s hands came to rest at the center of their chest, clenching and unclenching as the pleasure grew.

“I’m glad then,” Aziraphale replied, enjoying the sight of how Crawly’s arms tensed and drew closer to each other, unintentionally causing the demon to be squeezing and pressing the fleshier part of their chest together, and how their expression started to scrunch up in desperation. 

It was those cues that let him know Crawly was growing close to their release as he felt slickness began coating his hand, even more, and nearly making it too slippery to continue at the pace the demon seemed to be enjoying immensely. Though he didn’t have to worry very long about that possibility as Crawly’s legs began to quake, before their back was arching up a moment later when a breathless gasp left them as their hips spasmed. 

When Crawly fell back down onto the bed, Aziraphale pressed their lips together again and slid his tongue back into their mouth. Enjoying the way they moaned and started sucking on it even as the muscle was thrust in, in a way that mimicked what he was about to do with them. 

He only stopped kissing once Crawly’s breathing seemed to calm down, pulling his mouth away and placing a quick kiss on their lips before speaking.

“Alright Crawly, I’m going to see how ready you are now. Is it alright if I start working a finger into you?” He asked softly, still lightly massaging their effort even as his own twitched, pulsing achingly at having to wait for relief still. Causing more pre-cum to leak out and smear across the demon's stomach.

Crawly shivered slightly as the air cooled the sticky and clear wet stuff now on their stomach, but after a moment they nodded, “I think so,” they said quietly, giving permission before moving their hands to grip at Aziraphale’s shoulders. They worried at their bottom lip slightly, unsure what it was going to feel like, but sure it couldn’t be bad if Aziraphale was going to do it to them.

“Alright, I’ll go slow, don’t worry,” Aziraphale smiled and nipped Crawly’s nose to distract the demon as his middle finger slowly pressed into them to the first knuckle. 

Crawly snorted at the nip before their eyes widened. There was a pressure, but it wasn’t unpleasant. In fact, it made them rock, somehow getting pleasure even when it didn’t outright feel like that’s what the sensation was translating to. 

“Oh,” they said simply, brow furrowing as their hips stilled. Blinking, Crawly shifted and then looked at Aziraphale curiously. “That’s,” they began unsurely, “... strange.” Crawly finished before biting their lip again while Aziraphale nodded.

“I suppose it is a strange sensation. But it’s not a bad one, right?” Aziraphale asked, wanting to make sure he could continue to press his finger in further, before actually doing so.

“Yeah, s’not a bad one.” Crawly agreed and wiggled their hips a bit more, muscles involuntarily squeezing down at the intrusion, causing them to grunt. “Can you go further in? Or is this as deep as…?” Crawly’s brows drew together again as they purposefully tried squeezing down around Aziraphale’s finger once more, trying to figure out… well, something. They were still slightly confused about some of this.

“Oh, yes,” Aziraphale blinked, slightly surprised at the question. “I just wanted to make sure you were adjusting to my finger well.” He explained before slowly sliding it in further, crooking the digit as it pressed deeper.

“Yeah, s’weird, very weird,” Crawly muttered as the finger moved slowly deeper in them and they wrinkled their nose, upper lip twitching as it was moved into a grimace. “This is supposed to feel good though?” It didn’t hurt but it wasn’t shooting off sparks of pleasure like everything else had. Well, that was until something got rubbed inside that had their hips jerking before Aziraphale could reply.

“Shit!” Crawly gasped and Aziraphale quickly drew his finger out, leaving a burning warmth behind in its wake.

“Crawly?” Aziraphale asked worried and they glared at him.

“Why’d you stop, it started to feel good,” Crawly gave him an angry pout, getting tired of all of the pausing.

“W-well, I thought I hurt you,” Aziraphale frowned.

“You didn’t, stop treating me like a terracotta doll, Aziraphale. You keep stopping every time I’m starting to really enjoy myself.” They were getting really frustrated now, especially with the way that spot Aziraphale’s finger had pressed up against was now pulsing with a very annoying dull ache. It didn’t hurt but it wasn’t pleasant either.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Aziraphale frowned and Crawly swallowed, feeling bad they had snapped now.

“Ok, ok,” they sighed, “look, m’sorry I snapped but I’m just getting frustrated, alright? I don’t want you to stop unless I say something... just annoying to feel good and then not to all of a sudden, y’ know?” They blew a breath out towards their forehead and Aziraphale nodded, mentally making a reminder that if they ever did this again, Crawly was definitely not going to be into edging.

“Alright, I can do that, sorry again.” Aziraphale smiled slightly and pressed another gentle kiss to the demon’s lips, before gently reinserting his middle finger and pressing forward until reaching that spot Crawly cried out at. And again the demon cried out, head falling back with a gasp.

“Shit, yes! Right there, angel, don’t fucking stop this time,” They managed to get out before gasping again and grinding down onto his finger. 

Aziraphale chuckled at that and slowly began to apply a bit of pressure before pulling the digit back out a fraction and then pressing forward again, eliciting a few gasping breaths from Crawly. Then a second later he nudged a second finger inside and they whimpered, stilling for a moment and digging their nails into his shoulders.

Crawly whined after another moment, the second digit making their entrance burn a bit with the stretch, but once both of the angel’s fingers were pressing and thumping against that spot inside them, they were once again rocking and grinding down. Somehow it felt watery, making the reason for their thighs to be soaked earlier dawn on them before that brief moment of understanding disappeared in favor of other thoughts. 

“Yeah, fuck, this is… Aziraphale this feels good, keep going, s’nice,” There was no way Crawly was going to let the angel stop now, if he did then they might just go crazy, or discorporate or both. Either way, they were sure tears would be involved, and how embarrassing would that be? 

So you could excuse them for sobbing when Aziraphale pulled both fingers out a second later.

“Noooo, Aziraphale don’t!” They choked, red-faced and teary-eyed while trying to follow the fingers with their hips.

“Relax dear, I’m not stopping. Merely re angling my fingers to more comfortably add a third.” Aziraphale hushed gently, pressing kisses to the tears that had fallen as he moved his fingers back to the demon’s entrance, pressing three forward. 

Slowly Aziraphale eased them in, up to the first knuckle of each, pausing to let Crawly calm down as he winced at how hard the demon squeezed at his shoulders, feeling claws digging into them slightly. He could also feel how tense Crawly was as they adjusted to the wider stretch, how they breathed harder for a moment. Then, they exhaled and relaxed, nails no longer digging into him and Aziraphale let out a breath as well.

“There now,” He breathed and slowly slid them in further, watching Crawly’s face for any sign that this wasn’t bearable after all, and was happy to see no such signs, only bliss when he managed to press and nudge at the demon’s pleasure spot once again. By the time he had managed to get their channel relaxed fully around his fingers, Crawly was panting and clutching at his shoulders while moaning continuously under their breath.

“Alright, now then,” Aziraphale began, slowly pulling his fingers away. Though with the way Crawly sobbed at that, he nearly pressed them back in. Instead, he quickly shifted so that he was balancing on an elbow and stroked their cheek to calm them. 

“Alright, it’s alright Crawly.” He soothed, a thumb rubbing gently along their cheekbone, “I’m going to enter you now, I won't stop until you tell me or we both are ready, ok?” He tried to reassure and with a sniffle, Crawly gave a small nod, arms moving to wrap under and around Aziraphale’s shoulders. 

Slowly Aziraphale gripped at his effort, heart hammering now that he was about to enter the virgin demon, and guided it to their entrance. Gently he pressed the head between the slick and swollen lips, moaning softly as the labia glided over the head of his cock with silken stimulation. Then swallowed at the tiny whimper Crawly made as they nuzzled the side of his neck when the head pressed up against their entrance, just slightly bigger than his fingers had prepared them for.

He waited for another moment but when Crawly made no attempt to move away, he pressed forward that little bit more and groaned as wet heat engulfed the sensitive head of his cock. His own head fell forward and their cheeks grazed one another, both panting against the other’s ear as they took a moment to adjust. 

Crawly hugged him tighter, legs drawing back slightly as they tried to hunch in on themself. “Burns,” They said in a tiny voice, face pressing harder against his shoulder and Aziraphale turned his own head to press a kiss to their temple. 

“Give it a moment dear, it’ll be ok.” He said softly, forcing himself to stay still even as Crawly’s fingers curled and they whimpered again, still tense. “Shhh, just a moment, it will feel better, I promise.” He reassured, pressing more kisses to the demon’s temple before they finally seemed to relax.

“Better?” Aziraphale breathed and Crawly nodded slightly.

“Better,” They agreed, legs no longer pulled back as they relaxed back onto the bed.

“Good,” Aziraphale sighed in relief before nuzzling at Crawly’s temple. “Now then, do you think you’d like me to press in a bit more?” Aziraphale questioned softly as he felt the demon tremble a bit. Whether it was from pain or the nerves of something that must have been overwhelming, he wasn’t sure.

“Y-yes… please,” Crawly said quietly, trying to hug the angel harder and stay still as more burning accompanied the further stretch of their channel when Aziraphale’s effort moved an inch deeper into them.

“There now, you are doing so well for me Crawly.” Aziraphale praised as he paused once again to let Crawly adjust. When their trembling seemed to die down a bit, he pressed forward again, only an inch or so, before retreating. The head of his cock resting just within the demon’s entrance before he thrust forward slightly, and Crawly scratched at him, their nails no doubt leaving a mark with how deep it felt.

He paused, forcing himself to keep still instead of flinching back at the sharp pain of the clawing, and pressed another kiss to Crawly’s temple. “Too much?” He asked softly.

“D-dunno,” they mumbled, effort throbbing around Aziraphale’s. “D-do that again,” they murmured a moment later, feeling the need that had driven them to grind earlier come back. 

This time when Aziraphale drew back, the burn of removed intrusion that followed didn’t seem unwanted. And when he pressed forward a bit deeper, Crawly involuntarily bared down with a pleasured gasp. “Ngk,” they gasped as Aziraphale moaned, their breath picking up.

“Again?” Aziraphale questioned before repeating the shallow thrusting at Crawly’s nod, going a bit deeper with each one and moaning as the demon’s inner muscles squeezed his cock each time he pressed into them.

Soon the room was filled with the sound of Crawly’s breathy moans as Aziraphale began rutting into them. As Aziraphale praised them for doing so well, he began to realize how much the demon enjoyed it, tensing up deliciously around his cock or sobbing in a way he could tell was filled with pleasure when he so much as even uttered the word ‘good’.

“Yes, that’s it darling, very good.” He praised again and was rewarded with Crawly’s legs wrapping around his waist and then mewling at the new angle. He nearly mewled as well at the feeling of the demon opening up for him even more, his cock bumping into something that made the already tight walls of their virgin channel tighten around him for a moment.

"Haaahn, haaahn, haahn…” Crawly felt like they couldn’t get enough as some pressure began to tighten in their groin. The angel’s effort was hitting something deep in them and it just felt so good, “So good, Aziraphale, fuck, fuck, angel!” They sobbed out, voicing their thoughts and clutching at him tighter.

“I know dear, you feel so very good as well,” Aziraphale moaned, groaning as his praise caused Crawly to tighten around him once more and he could feel himself getting to that point of no return. That build-up of anticipated excitement that always sent a rush through him. The way his testicles started to throb and tighten as each stroke of his cock became more and more sensitive.

Crawly stretched beneath him, rocking insistently as that pressure they felt continued to grow and all of a sudden Aziraphale was mouthing at the side of their neck, mumbling praise between licks and nibbles and it was just, it was just, “There you are,” Aziraphale breathed all of a sudden as they felt him grind harder into them.

"Haaahn, haaahn,” Crawly gasped, unable to get any words to form as pleasure continued to build, the grinding making the pressure of it increase.

“That’s it darling,” Aziraphale nibbled at their lobe and they arched, desperately rocking back against his grinding. 

“I…haahn…” their breathing turned desperate.

“That’s it, just let go again, enjoy the feeling,” Aziraphale whispered as his thumb started rubbing that little nub that had felt so good earlier, and Crawly started to writhe below him, sobbing for a moment as their bucking wasn’t getting them any closer to the release they were craving.

Then all of a sudden Aziraphale rolled his hips and pressed down on that numb, “Cum for me again, Crawly,” he breathed, tracing the shell of their ear with the tip of his tongue and they seized, hips pressing tightly up against Aziraphale as he continued to roll his own.

“Ha~ah~AAHN…” They screamed, as the rush of pleasure they felt earlier finally tore through them once again. They couldn’t stop bucking and rolling their hips as that pressure finally forced the watery sensation from earlier past their labia with a loud squelching sound. Then finally they let out a tired moan, arms and legs going limp before dropping onto the bed and leaving Crawly feeling absolutely boneless and panting, chest heaving as they tried to breathe much too fast, letting out one last tiny mewl when Aziraphale’s own hips stilled, pressing deeply into them as he sucked the side of their neck.

Panting himself, Aziraphale pulled his head back once he had finally cum as well and smiled down at Crawly, brushing sweat stuck strands away from their face and smoothing their hair down as he waited for them to fully calm down. Heck, he needed a moment to calm himself as well after that. 


End file.
